Queen's Lair
by Ergelina
Summary: Ever since she was little, Yui has been told her future lays with the Ootoris, as the wife of the third son. Thus, when Suoh Tamaki came to Ouran and befriended herself and Kyouya, her life was turned upside down with his idiocy (as her fiancé often called it). One might think that hiding secrets from her fiancé, Kyouya, would be almost impossible…[KyouyaXOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran High School Host Club  
><strong>**Queen's Lair**

**Description:**

Ever since she was little, Yui has been told her future lays with the Ootoris, as the wife of the third son. Thus, when Suoh Tamaki came to Ouran and befriended herself and Kyouya, her life was turned upside down with his idiocy (as her fiancé often called it). One might think that hiding secrets from her fiancé, Kyouya, would be almost impossible…

[Kyouya X OC]

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Crime/Police/Friendship/Family

**Rating: **M  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Story characters might be kind of OOC!

**Chapter 1: **

Yume no tsudzuki  
>oikaketeita hazu nano ni<p>

magarikunetta hosoimichi  
>hito ni tsumazuku<p>

_[I should have been chasing  
>the continuation of my dream,<em>

_but I got distracted by the people  
>on this thin winding road.]<em>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_I'm bored." _

_Kyouya sighed, feeling like he wanted to snap something in two at the constant complaints from Yui, who was slouched down at the couch in the Third Music Room, commonly used as the club room for the Host Club. _

"_And I should care – why?" _

_He really didn't feel like talking, however, he knew that if he pretended not to having heard her, she could get more than annoying. He was glad that it wasn't club hours, otherwise, he feared what kind of word might get to his father for Yui's unlady like behavior, and he knew that she was aware of it – her nonchalant expression said it all. _

"_You're the one, who comes up with plans to redirect the twins and Tamaki's boredom," she retorted, rolling over to her stomach as she eyed the Cool type host. _

_Kyouya pushed his glasses up, light reflecting back from the glasses._

_Yui grinned, knowing she had him there._

"_Then go and annoy them, instead of me," he suggested, all while typing something into his laptop, most likely notes or report of their daily happenings. "And while you're at it, stop acting so unlady like, it's disgraceful." _

_She groaned, pulling herself up, pouting as her fun of messing around with him was cut short, before straightening her yellow school dress, and headed towards the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki, who were once again going at it with Haruhi eying them with annoyed look. _

"_You're boring," Yui noted, flipping her auburn brown hair over her shoulder, tone bored and almost disappointed as if she had expected something more from him. _

_All this time, Kyouya's eyes were watching her movements, taking in how she had regained her posture and wasn't acting like a child anymore. He narrowed his eyes, knowing she had done it on purpose to see his reaction. _

"_Say, Kyo-chan, is everything alright with Yu-chan?"_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Twenty five years old Ootori Kyouya stood in front of a run down apartment complex, dressed in a dark colored clothing made by famous designers, with Suoh Tamaki and Haruhi having followed him all the way here, only that they were waiting at the car he'd left behind. He felt annoyed of the mere fact that the now married couple had brought up the excuse of them being worried for him, and wanting to see if this place was the _right_ one. Kyouya knew that they were scared of what it might do to him if it wasn't.

And to be honest, he was worried as well.

"Say, Kyouya," Tamaki started, flinching at the sight of such a dirty neighborhood, unknowingly stepping backwards Kyouya's luxurious car that certainly didn't fit in area. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Suoh Haruhi sighed, face palming herself at her husband's idiocy, it certainly wasn't a good moment to ask the Shadow King if he had made a mistake in pinpointing her location to here. Then again, even Haruhi doubted that she would have chosen such a place to live – forced or not. It simply didn't appear to fit like a place she would hide in.

Kyouya threw a glare at Tamaki, already annoyed that the couple had forcibly made their way to here, "You can leave if that's what you want, Tamaki."

His cold voice almost froze the former host king into his spot, yelping at the intensity of Kyouya's glare thrown towards him, and he gulped as he watched his best-friend approaching the apartment they, no – _Kyouya – _thought her to reside in. Tamaki was glad that the twins had been too busy to come with them, and had out right refused, when offered. They had stated that their lives were much more precious than finding the missing family member of their little family.

Expect that it wasn't so little, not anymore.

"That's why I said, Tamaki, not to go with Kyouya-senpai," his beloved wife spoke up, sounding just as annoyed as Kyouya must be feeling, well, maybe a little less than the Shadow King.

Tamaki pouted, "But, Haruhi~!"

She threw him a glare, instantly silencing her husband, and he knew that she wouldn't allow the two of them to follow Kyouya any further. It would be testing a pissed off Shadow King to his limits, and no one wanted to anger Ootori Kyouya, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"It's all up to Kyouya-senpai now," Haruhi said with a sigh, watching their friend walking up the stairs, trying not to touch anything. "That is if she's even there."

It took a few seconds for Tamaki to come out of his corner, and the look of seriousness on his face startled Haruhi; it wasn't often that her husband knew, when to stop fooling around and act like an adult they were. She knew that Tamaki yearned for their family to be complete, once again, just as much as Kyouya wanted her back in his life.

Or at the very least, make sure she's living as well as one could.

"Good luck, Mon Ami."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ouran High School Host Club  
><strong>**Queen's Lair**

**Description:**

Ever since she was little, Yui has been told her future lays with the Ootoris, as the wife of the third son. Thus, when Suoh Tamaki came to Ouran and befriended herself and Kyouya, her life was turned upside down with his idiocy (as her fiancé often called it). One might think that hiding secrets from her fiancé, Kyouya, would be almost impossible…

[Kyouya X OC]

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Crime/Police/Friendship/Family

**Rating: **M  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Story characters might be kind of OOC!

**Chapter 2: **

Yume no tsudzuki  
>oikaketeita hazu nano ni<p>

magarikunetta hosoimichi  
>hito ni tsumazuku<p>

_[I should have been chasing  
>the continuation of my dream,<em>

_but I got distracted by the people  
>on this thin winding road.]<em>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Her amber brown eyes stared at the scene in front of them, reflecting little of what was going on in her mind, keeping a firm eye on a certain Shadow King. Her hand clenched into a fist, and she bit her lips. _

_She didn't like it. _

_None of it._

"_What's wrong, Yu-chan?" _

_She nearly yelped at the sudden appearance of Haninozuka Mitsukuni, her hand instantly clutched onto her heart as she turned to eye the small third year student, who was watching her with a weirdly strange expression that didn't suit him at all. It was as if he knew exactly what she had just thought. _

_Yui shook her head, heart calming down as she forced a smile._

_"Nope, nothing," she hoped that he would believe her, when she knew he wouldn't, even she wasn't convinced in her own words. "Just thinking about how different everything is now." _

_Honey-senpai kept staring at her, hoping to catch her on her lie, wondering why she wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. From what he knew, Kyouya had yet to take a notice that something was wrong or even if he had, he was pretending not to know. _

"_Kyo-chan loves you, you know?" _

_She blinked, dumbfounded expression appearing on her face, and as she tried to say something, no words came out. If anything, she hadn't expected for Honey-senpai to point out what she already knew. The thing was, did she._

_Did she love him, like Tamaki loves Haruhi?_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

The first time he knocked on the door, he was hesitant, almost afraid that his contact had given him the wrong address – mistaking her for someone else as it had happened the last time, when he personally went out to see her.

There was no answer, only a dog barked in one of those run-down apartments.

Second time he knocked, he could hear someone moving behind the door, a groggy voice snapping something he couldn't fully understand, however – he recognized the voice, making him to bang his fist with a greater force.

Kyouya could hear his heart beating, more often than it was normal, and blood pulsating in his ears, _please – let it be you, Yui. _He couldn't help, but to pray to the gods he rarely believed in, and had stopped believing in them at all, when she disappeared from his grasp.

"_What _is it now?!"

The door was opened with an uncaring force, revealing quite strange looking woman, staring at him with an angry expression that soon turned into a look of pure shock. Kyouya's eyes widened at the sight of her once prideful appearance having turned into something worse than commoners usually had. Her auburn brown hair that had once been the envy of all girls was now reduced into the length of barely her shoulders, giving her almost a boyish look. It wasn't all thick and beautiful as it used to be, instead now it looked to be a shadow of a whisper from the past glory days.

And the clothes she was wearing now...they were worse than the act-in uniform Haruhi used to wear before meeting with the Host Club, even if it did state her gender more than that ugly sweater had. Her face looked older and worn-out, it was as if she was sleep walking what with the look her once bright and lively eyes were now carrying. From his position, Kyouya could see inside the run-down apartment, a great contrast to where they had lived together before everything had gone towards pure hell.

He really didn't want to think of his father's reaction should he find out that Kyouya had broken his promise to never see her again, and had gone out his way to find her.

Her – his former fiancée.

"_Yui,_" Ootori Kyouya breathed out the name of the person he's been hunting down for the last seven years. He couldn't fully believe the fact that he had found here – that she was actually standing right _there, _in front of him and within reach.

Now twenty-five years old Yukihira Yui stared at him in a stunned shock, jaw dropped and unable to say anything before her eyes widened.

"No," was all he could hear her say before she slammed the door closed, making him to sigh.

Yui slamming the door closed was a reaction he hadn't been expecting, although, to be honest he wasn't really certain as of how he wanted her to react to him having _finally_ found her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ouran High School Host Club  
><strong>**Queen's Lair**

**Description:**

Ever since she was little, Yui has been told her future lays with the Ootoris, as the wife of the third son. Thus, when Suoh Tamaki came to Ouran and befriended herself and Kyouya, her life was turned upside down with his idiocy (as her fiancé often called it). One might think that hiding secrets from her fiancé, Kyouya, would be almost impossible…

[Kyouya X OC]

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Crime/Police/Friendship/Family

**Rating: **M  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Story characters might be kind of OOC!

**Chapter 3: **

Yume no tsudzuki  
>oikaketeita hazu nano ni<p>

magarikunetta hosoimichi  
>hito ni tsumazuku<p>

_[I should have been chasing  
>the continuation of my dream,<em>

_but I got distracted by the people  
>on this thin winding road.]<em>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_It was official, Yukihira Yui was bored. _

_Her amber brown eyes kept glancing around the Music Room 3 they were using as their club room, taking in anything, and everything, that could be used to kill her time until Tamaki did something amusing he was bound to do. So far, her luck was bad. _

_There was absolutely nothing interesting other than the hosts preparing for the opening or simply doing whatever the hell it was that they did. Then, the door was opened and at Tamaki's command all of them got ready to greet their first customer of the day. Instead of a group of girls that usually flooded the entrance, a lone student stood there._

_Yui raised an eyebrow as she went along with Tamaki's antics purely because of her boredom, it was obvious that the...was it a boy or a girl? She narrowed her eyes slightly, tilting her head to see her fiance's reaction and frowned. Kyouya's glasses shone as he pushed them up, he had obviously figured something out. _

_So...Yui glanced back at the stunned scholarship student, who was 'harassed' by Tamaki. _

_It was the minute she spoke that Yui realized it was a she and not he as Tamaki and the twins thought him to be. Come to think of it, hadn't there been a file in Kyouya's laptop about a new scholarship student that was attending the same class as the twins?_

_Class 1-A._

"_Gay?" _

_Yui graciously approached Tamaki and the twins, noticing how Kyouya's eyes were watching her movement, with a small smile. The scholarship student blinked at her, watching how Yui leaned onto the twins, making both Hikaru and Kaoru to glance at her before shrugging her normal behavior off. By now, the twins knew when not to question anything Yui did. It was usually for the best. _

"_Would you like to designate a Cool type, a Loli Shota type, a Wild type, the Mischievous Devil type, a Big Sister type or a charming Prince type such as myself?" Tamaki pointed at each of them as he spoke, spinning Yui closer to the poor student, who was shrinking away from them. _

_Everyone could see how uncomfortable the scholarship student was, and Yui knew she had found something interesting for the day. Even if it was by a pure coincidence with Fujioka Haruhi breaking an expensive vase they had planned to put up for an auction. _

.

* * *

><p> <p>

I shrank onto the floor, one hand still hanging onto the door handle as Ootori Kyouya kept banging against the door. Furiously demanding for me to open it so that we could speak – _speak? _What else was there to be spoken of? Hadn't we already said everything about seven years ago, when we last saw each other?

I swallowed, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall if I didn't do something. I tried to think of anything else than the last person I wanted to see here, and yet, all I could see was _how did he find me. _His father had promised me to delete all information I was going to leave behind on the same day I disappeared from his life, it was the deal I'd made with Ootori Yoshio in exchange for not dragging Ootori family down.

As I had done with Yukihira Enterprise, all on purpose.

And he knew that.

Ootori Yoshio was holding enough of information about me that could land me in a jail, especially after my _mother _had committed suicide once the Domino Effect took place. He'd promised me freedom if I left Kyouya.

And yet, the same person had used whatever means to track me down. I banged my head against the door, condemning my idiocy for not listening Shou's advice to get the hell out of the country once the word that Kyouya was looking for me got out.

"Yui, _please,_" at the sound of Kyouya's broken voice, tears started to fall, as my heart ached at the fact that I had never heard him this..._broken _before. "I need to make sure you're alive – that you're still _you._"

I closed my eyes, wondering why Ootori Yoshio hadn't done something drastic to get Kyouya to leave me alone – he should've stopped him from looking for me since the night I left everything behind.

My friends, my fortune, and education.

I had made sure that my brother _was _aware of my well-being (if that's how you can call my current life), but never made any personal contact with him. Too scared of him ratting me out to the host club, knowing exactly that he would help them to find me.

My hand slipped from the door-handle, there was a brief silence before the door was slightly pushed open, causing me to crawl away from it. It was a mistake to allow my ex-fiancé to enter my apartment, especially when the word could get back to Yoshio. However, the moment I saw Kyouya's face – I found myself frighteningly uncaring of the punishment he might inflict on us.

"K-Kyouya," the words were barely out of my mouth, when Kyouya pulled me into a crushing hug, his body shaking.

"I've finally found you," I could barely hear those words as he whispered them, so silently that I had to stop whimpering like a kid.

It was almost immediately that my mind seemed to remember Kyouya's scent and his _warmth _that I'd, perhaps, missed the most. The one person I had pushed away, has turned out to be the one, who went out all his way to get me back.

Ootori Kyouya, perhaps, I have underestimated you just as your father warned me.


End file.
